


The Son of A Witch

by LauranGay



Series: Haikyu! Fairytales [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Potions, Romance, Volleyball, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranGay/pseuds/LauranGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keji is a very mysterious student at Fukurodani academy, to most of the school he has an eerie aura surrounding him which sparks plenty of rumors that makes the students afraid of him, all except Bokuto Koutarou who instantly befriended the weird transfer student and offered him a position on the schools volleyball team.  </p><p>Now, after his first year at the school, he’s forged a bond with his teammates and his feelings for the energetic captain have started to blur from friendship to something deeper but he harbors a secret that threatens the relatively new ties to his friends and a terrible accident that revels who he really is puts his relationship with Bokuto to the ultimate test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic and im excited :DD  
> I fell in love with Bokuaka so I felt the urge to write about them even though i have so many unfinished fics to attend to...but I justed wanted to write a fic about Witch!Akaashi. This is very inspired by howls moving castle and kikis delivery service haha. ha. Enjoy~

 

The sun set by the time Akaashi and Bokuto left the school gym.

He was the only one on the team who volunteered to stay over late for the captain’s infamous spiking practice.

Together they exited the gym; stepping out in the cool October air felt good. Akaashi was drenched in sweat and after so much exertion from the practice the gym felt like a sauna.

He looked over to see Bokuto smiling at him.

“What’s with the good mood?” he inquired, letting his elbow bump playfully against the Captains.

It wasn’t unusual for him to be happy after practice but most of the time he was too tired to even keep his eyes open on the walk home.

“Let me walk you to the station.” He chirped, his usual grin plastered on his face.

Akaashi lifted his eyebrow, he was curious what Bokuto was up to.

“I guess, if that’s what you want.” He agreed.

“It’s the least I can do since you stayed so late.” He added, his grin widening

Bokuto lucked out on living so close to the school whereas Akaashi lived over an hour away.

“Thank you.” He said, and he meant it.

The walk to the train station consisted of Bokuto talking about volleyball and how much he wanted to just go to bed once he got home.

Akaashi happily listened to his friend talk though, one of the traits he loved about him was how easy he could keep a conversation going with minimal effort on the other’s part.

It was one of the things that made him so easy to be around.

“I guess I’m going to need to start bringing a jacket after school or something.” Bokuto said off-handedly.

Akaashi nodded in agreement.

It certainly was getting colder.

They arrived at the station with only six minutes to spare before Akaashi’s train arrived, and usually Bokuto would just say his good byes and head back towards his house but tonight he lingered.

This was usual for the boy but Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in what Bokuto wanted.

“So...what are you doing this weekend?” Bokuto asked, looking at the ground.

Akaashi’s head tilted at the question.

“Well, we have a match tomorrow and Sunday I was going to study.” He replied.

“O-oh yea, well Sunday if you have time maybe we could hang out?” he asked, looking a little nervous if Akaashi wasn’t mistaken.

“I supposed I could meet you somewhere in the afternoon.” He mused, fidgeting with his book bag strap.

Bokuto pursed his lips and seemed dissatisfied with that answer.

“What?” Akaashi asked.

“I was wondering if I could come over to your house.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Akaashi was taken aback somewhat. He had asked to come over not too long after they met but after Akaashi told him that his mother wouldn’t allow friends over and Bokuto never asked again, until now.

His mother not allowing friends over was a total lie, Akasshi couldn’t invite friends over because of his own fear that they would reject him after they learned what he was.

“I..” the words died on his tongue, he wanted Bokuto to come over but he knew the consequences all too well.

“It’s okay, I know your mom is weird about people coming over so we can just do something else.” He smiled, but it was tinged with sadness.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

Bokuto shook his head, his grin looking less sad.

“Don’t worry about it, we can just do something else.” Bokuto waved his hand.

“Okay, well my train is coming so I guess you should head home.” Akasshi said, seeing the oncoming lights of the train headed down the tracks.

“Yea, see you tomorrow.” He said in departure, “text me when you make it home.”

Akaashi’s stomach did a little flip; ever since Bokuto found out he lived so far from school he made him text him every night to make sure he knew that Akaashi made it home safely.

“Sure, have a good night.” Akaashi replied, getting on the train as it pulled in and opened its doors for the oncoming passengers.

He was glad the train was fairly empty, only a few people dotted the seats so he was able to get a window seat without trouble.

The train lights dimmed as the doors shut again, and Akaashi leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes preparing for the hour long trip it would take to get home.

Bokuto’s sad smile flashed across his closed lids and his eyes opened again, trying to blink the image away.

He sighed and turned his head toward the window, the city lights flashed by and as the train slithered towards Mt.Odake the lights became fewer and farther between.

Akaashi tried not to think about his feelings in regard to his volleyball captain because of the pure frustration it caused him. He tried to convince himself this stupid crush only existed because Bokuto was the only person to ever show no hesitation towards Akaashi.

Even the other players on the team were apprehensive at first, flinching when Akaashi came near them or avoiding direct eye contact but Bokuto won them over by constantly dragging Akaashi to every practice and practically becoming his best friend after the firt day of meeting him.

Bokuto always made sure to include Akaashi and remained ever clueless of the trepidation his classmates had of him.

Then there was also the way Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, his bright gold eyes would light up and he grinned so hard his dimples would show.

It made his heart beat stutter.

Though it was impossible for anything to become of his feelings, even if Bokuto was into guys.

Akaashi’s life was not meant to entangle with normal humans.

He tried to shut off his thoughts, it was painful to travel down that path and he still had homework left to do as well as his regular chores.

It would be a late night tonight so Akaashi opened his book bag, and retrieved his math textbook.

For the remainder of the train ride he focused on school work so intensely that he was startled by the train intercom signaling the train’s last stop which was his.

He gathered his things and walked through the little town on the outskirts of the forest near the base of Odake Mountain.

The people that lived there were superstitious old fools who locked their doors whenever they saw him or his mom coming. They do not even try to hide their distain.

It didn’t take him long at all to reach the edge of the forest.

“You’re home quite late tonight.” Akaashi heard a deep voice say to him.

He looked up to see the big black eyes of his familiar staring at him. A large spotted owl sat in the branch of a tree above him.

“Hi, Mamoru.” He greeted the bird, “I had a late practice.”

To anyone else it would look like Akaashi was walking right into nothing but dense forest but behind that illusion was a rather wide, grey stone pathway.

Hanging from the trees on both sides of the path were glass balls and when Akaashi snapped his fingers they instantly glowed a white light that illuminated the dark forest so he could easily navigate his way home.

The owl flapped his speckled wings to leave the tree; landing on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“You should be glad your mother isn’t home tonight.” His familiar warned him.

Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know.” He sighed, “I’m going to finish my homework and then I’ll start preparing the elixirs mom wanted me to make tonight.”

Mamoru looked at him as if he was crazy.

“There’s no way you can do all of that before a proper bedtime!” He chastised.

Akaashi knew it was going to be a late night, but knew what he was signing up for when he joined the volleyball team. He wanted to have a somewhat normal life.

Bokuto and the volleyball team offered that to him.

Akaashi choose not to voice his thoughts, it always upset both his mom and his familiar.

It’s not that he wanted to revoke his heritage or what he was but he wanted more than hiding out in the woods behind illusions; all alone.

Even his mom was alone most of the time; his dad leaving her for another woman. A normal, human woman.

Groaning, Akaashi wanted nothing more than to go to bed but as soon as his house, nestled into the woods, came into view he geared up for the long night ahead of him.

He remembered his mother had conjured the house to look like a weird mix of western and traditional Japanese.

It resembled a cottage but it had the sliding paper doors in the front and a rap around wooden porch that lead to many rooms in the house.

He walked through the small garden which held a lot of plants for his elixirs out front. He walked up the dark wooden stairs that lead to the main entrance and as he slide open the door he kicked his shoes off.

“I’m home.” He announced to an empty house.

He walked to a room at the back of the house, located near the kitchen.

Mamoru flew off his shoulder and found perch in his little nesting spot above the designated brewing room.

It was a decent sized room attached to the kitchen, it held a large black pot used for making the elixirs and potions that clients ordered from his mother and him.

The room was lined with shelfs that were resting places for various glass bottles full of colored liquid, small potted plants, and general ingredients used for the elixirs. 

He sat his stuff down by the little desk shoved against the far wall and decided to finish the orders from his mom’s book before finishing his homework.

Akaashi reached up to grab the leather bound book that held his mother’s orders. It was a brown dusty looking thing; he often thought it looked much too dramatic. He opened it and in black ink was the clients name and beside it what they ordered.

As he was scanning the page to take mental notes of which orders would be easiest to complete first a new name and order appeared at the bottom of the page.

He sighed, thinking about why on earth his mother was taking orders knowing what time of night it was for her son.

Sleeping elixirs were the most popular and luckily the simplest to make; it only took a few different ingredients and an hour to brew so he decided to start with those.

He grabbed a glass containing Valerian root and another that contained crushed passionflower; he poured water into the black cauldron and started the fire underneath with a snap of his fingers.

He then grabbed a rather large quartz crystal and threw it into the pot to let it boil with the water before he added the dried ingredients.

While Akaashi waited for the cauldron to come to a boil, he grabbed his English text book from his bag to do some assigned reading. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to do homework while he made the elixirs.

He was about half way through the first paragraph when his phone buzzed, he realized with a start he forgot to text Bokuto. He flipped open his phone and sure enough it was his Captain.

_Bokuto: Hey, you make it home?_

Akaashi tried not to acknowledge the way his heart sped up but a little smile graced his face as he replied.

_Akaashi: Yeah, I got home a minute ago and was lost in homework so I forgot to text you. Thanks for asking._

He hoped he sounded appreciative but not too weird.

The phone buzzed immediately.

_Bokuto: No Prob! Anything for my best setter._

He tried not to read too much into that, because Bokuto always said things without thinking, as he typed a reply.

_Akaashi: Don’t stay up too late, you need rest before the match tomorrow. Goodnight._

He decided to end the conversation early because they could and would stay up all night texting each other. Akaashi needed to focus on homework and brewing so he could go to bed as early as possible.

_Bokuto: aww, I guess you’re right. Night, sleep tight! And dream of winning!_

Akaashi wanted to text back that the ending was ‘and don’t let the bed bugs bite’ but he refrained from replying and instead went back to reading his English assignment.

As he was reading Mamoru made a curious noise from his nesting area.

Akaashi sighed. “Go ahead and say what’s on your mind.”

He looked at the owl, whose face looked obviously confused.

“You looked awfully happy staring into that human device.” He stated, almost like a question.

Akaashi paused, he was always happy to talk to Bokuto but he didn’t realize it was so obvious; even to someone like Mamoru who was oblivious to human interactions.

“I was talking to a friend from school.” He explained.

He left it at that and Mamoru said no more either.

Akaashi ended up staying up until 3am and only got about 4 hours of sleep before he had to walk up and get ready for school.

He took a shot of liquid energy from his own personal stash of elixirs and headed out the door.

“I’ll be late again tonight, I have a game after school; I’ll see you then.” He called out to Mamoru as he left the house.

The rest of the morning went by achingly slow; he was very excited for the match with Nekoma.

It was always a good time when they played together and he liked the players on their team, they were all very nice to Akaashi. He and Kenma were even friends because of Bokuto and Kuroo.

Finally the final bell rung and Akaashi was free from the class room full of strangers who stared at him with unease. He headed to the gym where his friends awaited, full of warmth and acceptance.

He opened the gym doors to find Bokuto, Konoha, and Washio were already setting up.

“Hey! Are you as pumped for today’s game as I am?!” Bokuto yelled across the room when he saw Akaashi walk in.

He smiled at the overzealous captain.

“No one can ever be as pumped as you.” He commented fondly.

He made a mildly alarmed face as the other two laughed in agreement.

The other teammates arrived shortly and they began their warm up.

The gym filled with students eager to watch their team play and Nekoma entered the gym with their usual confident flare; save Kenma who just looked bored and maybe a little annoyed.

Kuroo and Bokuto did their usual pre-game banter across the net that consisted of Kuroo smirking like he knew everything that was going to happen and Bokuto yelling about how amazing he was so therefore his team should automatically win.

He exchanged a look of solidarity with Kenma, they were both used to dealing with over excitable captains. It could be draining at times.

But Akaashi had a feeling that Bokuto’s mood would crash about half way into the game; it always did when he started off this confident.

He would deal with that when the time came.

Both teams were in starting position, ready for the first set to begin. Akaashi could feel the electricity in the air, the excited energy from all the players swirling in the gym like a fog.

It was contagious and it was an addictive feeling, one of the reasons Akaashi came to love the game.

The whistle blew and Nekoma was the first to serve; the ball flew back and forth between the two teams until Bokuto was able to spike the ball directly through their blockers to score the first point.

Bokuto beamed at Akaashi and celebrated his own innate talent with lots of yelling.

The next point went to Nekoma when Lev was able to use his whip swing to sneak the ball past Komi.

And the first set went on like that; back and forth with points. It ended with Furkurodani winning the set by 1 point.

The team huddled together before the 2nd set to talk strategy.

“Damn, that Lev is really sneaky.” Konoha commented.

“But he’s just a first year, we can use his inexperience to our advantage.” Akaashi mentioned.

“Yea and his skills as a blocker are horrible.” Washio added.

“I propose we try to set up Bokuto with as many spikes as possible.” Akaashi said, reluctantly. He knew it would go to Bokuto’s head.

“That’s a great Idea.” Bokuto’s eyes sparkled

“Onaga!” Bokuto yelled suddenly, making the 1st year jump.

“You watch Lev, make sure as few of his spikes make it through as possible.” He winked.

Onaga nodded seriously, he looked excited to be given this mission.

Akaashi smiled, that wasn’t a bad idea. He felt pride for his Captain swell in his chest; he loved how much Bokuto really tried to include their newest member. He never treated anyone as useless or unnecessary.

“Let’s win this round!” Bokuto yelled.

The rest of the team rallied with him and they walked toward the net ready for the next set.

Akaashi served the ball and the two teams battled for the first point ferociously.

Nekoma snatched the first point but thanks to Onaga watching lev specifically Furkurodani got the next few points in a row.

Unfortunately Kenmas ability to read people caused Nekomas playing style to change dramatically in the last half of the set so they gained points quickly and managed to pull ahead to make it a tie.

They needed this last point to win the second set, and Akaashi was ready to toss to Bokuto.

The set up was absolutely perfect; Akaashi was sure he couldn’t have tossed the ball more perfectly to Bokuto.

Bokuto’s face set in determination and he ran toward the ball with lightning speed; he jumped as high as he could and smacked the ball down with terrifying power.

It was only a second but Akaashi watched almost in slow motion as Bokuto reached the ground.

His foot landed awkwardly on the gym floor; it bent to the side and the rest of his body followed.

He didn’t even have enough time to try and catch himself.

Akaashi heard the sickening crack as his head hit the floor; then a second crack as the rest of his body followed suit.

There was a few seconds of silence absolute silent horror before the gym erupted into terrified gasps and screams.

Akaashi was unable process was happened but he was sure Bokuto was dead as he forced his feet to move and began running toward him.

He vowed to never use magic in a game but he was prepared to do whatever necessary to save Bokuto.


	2. How to save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi must save Bokuto but what are the consequences?

 

Akaashi was the first one to get to Bokuto; who was unconscious. There was blood coming from his nose and Akaashi had to force himself to remain calm.

He checked for a pulse and he wanted to thank whatever god there was when he found one.

But he then realized, with terror, that he wasn’t breathing.

Akaashi was just beginning to learn healing magic, his mother had only taught him the basics.

The other people were crowding around him; his coach, team members, and Nekoma were yelling and barking orders but Akaashi tuned them all out as he placed his hands on Bokuto’s head.

He let all the energy in his body rise and accumulate in his hands, making sure to keep his heart rate as steady as he could despite the loud voices and panicked energy around him.

He felt the steady thrum of magic in his hands, and he closed his eyes. He prayed for this to work over and over under his breath.

Every ounce of power in his body was suddenly forced out of his hands; he felt it rush into his Captain’s head and he hoped it would at least get him breathing.

Akaashi opened his eyes and waited for something, anything to happen.

One of the coaches leaned over to him to start CPR when Bokuto suddenly gasped; his eyes opening to look wildly around.

“Ow…” he croaked, wincing as his hand touched his head.

“Hey sleeping beauty, you scared the hell out of us.” Kuroo laughed, but Akaashi saw tears in his eyes and then realized his own cheeks were wet.

He removed one of his hands to wipe his face and Bokuto looked at him.

“You’re hands are really warm.” He commented groggily.

“How did you even manage to hurt yourself this bad?” Akaashi meant to ask it jokingly but his voice cracked and he just sounded pathetic and sad.

Bokuto had a weird look on his face but before he could say anything someone started yelling over everybody.

The paramedics arrived and when Akaashi looked up he saw them bringing the stretcher through.

Everyone save him backed up to give the medics room to work.

They carefully put a neck brace on him; all while asking him a million questions.

Akaashi was finally forced to move back when they had to transfer him on the stretcher.

He looked around the gym, everyone looked freaked out but no one seemed to look too closely at him so he was able to slide by with using magic in public without anyone noticing.

A very raw feeling of anxiety settled in his chest as he watched them begin to take Bokuto towards the exit in the gym. He wanted desperately to go with him; Bokuto didn’t do well in situations alone.

Akaashi must have had it written all over his face because Kenma spoke up to the paramedics.

“Maybe one of his teammates should go with him so he’s not alone, and so his parents can hear what happened from him.” He said calmly.

The paramedic thought it over and nodded.

“Yea, I can take one.” He stated.

Kuroo pushed Akaashi softly to signal him to go and he followed to medics to the ambulance. He would have to thank them for that later.

The ride to the hospital wasn’t long at all, and they managed to get Bokuto hooked up to some pain killers so he was comfortable on the way there.

Once they arrived Akaashi was forced to sit in the waiting room while they admitted him and took him all over the hospital for scans and x-rays.

It took about an hour before they had him in his room and ready for visitors.

“Akaashi! I’m glad you’re here!” he beamed as he walked in his room.

He smiled back, glad that he had the energy to look so happy.

“I have no idea what happened.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Akaashi sat in a chair right beside of his bed.

“You landed on your foot wrong, it was a freak accident.” Akaashi stated.

Bokuto nodded thoughtfully.

“I remember my ankle hurting really bad as I fell and then everything went dark.” He recalled.

“You better not do that again.” Akaashi warned, giving a shaky sigh.

“I’m flattered you look so worried for me.” He winked.

Akaashi gave him a pointed glare, he was lucky he was in the hospital or he would get a very long lecture.

“They told me I have a concussion, I can’t sleep for a whole day.” Bukuto whined.

Akaashi looked around the hospital room, even though his friend would be okay it was still disheartening to look at him hooked up to IV’s and his nose swollen.

“Don’t look so sad Akaashi, that’s all that’s really wrong. I have a few bruises and a sore ankle but the doctor said I can even go back to playing volleyball as soon as two weeks.” He beamed.

“Is that enough time to heal?” Akaashi asked nervously.

Bokuto gave a small laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine so long as I have you to nurse me back to health.” He wiggled his eyebrows with absolute zero grace.

Akaashi laughed at his antics, it was good to see that the ordeal hadn’t dampened his mood.

“I like when you smile.” Bukuto said, touching the back of his hand that he’d placed on the bed.

The way he looked when he said that made Akaashi’s stomach flip.

“I think you’ve had enough pain meds.” He mumbled.

Bukuto grabbed his hand, they were much larger and rough but they felt so nice against his own.

Akaashi looked up, a little startled.

“This is gonna sound weird but when I was unconscious, I swore it felt like I was floating in cold ice. Then I felt this rush of warmth that started at my head and it was pulling me into it.” He started explaining.

Akaashi was taken aback by the serious tone Bokuto had taken; his golden eyes stared deep into his own.

“And when I open my eyes I see you, and it almost felt like the warmth was pulling me into you.” He finished, his voice low.

Akaashi’s mouth was hanging open just a little; he wanted to believe desperately that his feelings were returned but what Bokuto was describing was exactly how the magic worked.

He should never underestimate their captain’s ability to be so observant.

“I now definitely know you’ve had enough.” He sighed; trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but his voice was a little shaky.

Bokuto squeezed his hand.

“I don’t know how but I think you saved me.” He murmured.

Akaashi stared at him with frightened eyes, he had to let go of the hand he was holding in fear Bokuto would feel it shaking but his hand felt cold when he pulled it away.

“Where are your parents?” Akaashi asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

Deep down he knew Bokuto didn’t understand what he was saying; he didn’t really know about magic or witchcraft but Akaashi couldn’t take the chance of him finding out.

“Uh they’re in America until next weekend actually.” He said thoughtfully.

Akaashi looked at him with a start.

“Do they know?” He asked.

“Yeah, they’re going to catch the next plane but it’ll probably be a few days.” He replied.

Akaashi was going to ask something else but a knock sounded loudly throughout the room and Kuroo poked his head through the door.

He was followed by Kenma and the rest of the Fukurodani team.

“Hey, guys!” Bokuto instantly perked up upon their arrival

“Hey, hey, hey.” Kuroo chirped. The two then did a rather lame fist bump greeting.

Akaashi moved to the back of the room as everyone else started asking Bokuto questions and telling him how cool his last shot was.

Bokuto shined brightly with all the attention that was being thrust upon him despite his very near fatal accident. He was always happiest when surrounded by his friends.

He was about to walk out of the hospital room undetected when a small hand grabbed his shirt.

“Are you alright?” Kenma asked in a quiet voice so only Akaashi could hear.

He looked at the small boy with gold eyes; eyes that could analyze so much.

“I’m just a bit drained.” He answered; it wasn’t a lie.

He tried to keep his facial expression neutral.

Kenma looked as if he wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

“He needs someone to stay the night with him so he doesn’t fall asleep, can you convince Kuroo to do that?” Akaashi asked to steer the topic away from himself.

Kenma tilted his head. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind but do you not want to stay with him?”

Akaashi looked down at the floor; he wanted to stay more than anything but Bokuto kept trying to talk about what happened and saying strange things that toyed with his heart so staying the whole night with him didn’t seem like a good idea.

“I can’t.” Akaashi stated.

Kenma nodded in understanding.

“Tell him to call me if he needs me.” He instructed before opening the door to leave.

He practically ran through the lobby towards the elevators. He wanted out of there as soon as possible; he felt overwhelmed.

He pushed the down button several times; it felt as if it was doing nothing.

The other people in the waiting room were all staring at him; he could feel their gazes on his back. He knew it was irrational to think they all hated him but constantly being stared at for his whole life took its toll.

He felt his throat grow dry and he couldn’t stand the gazes centered onto him anymore so he decided to ditch the elevator and found the door to the stairs.

He took two steps at a time; trying to get out of there as quickly as possible but in his haste he fumbled over his own two feet and fell down the last few steps onto the first landing.

The fall wasn’t serious; his knees throbbed a little and he scraped the palm of his hands but he felt overwhelmed and it was the final straw of his terrible day.

Tears leaked slowly from his eyes as he curled into a ball on the stair well.

He came so close to losing Bokuto; if Akaashi hadn’t pulled off the magic he only barely knew then he would have probably died, or at least suffered a worse fate than a simple concussion.

He also risked showing the entire student body his magic; he was lucky that the players were surrounding him and they were distracted by Bokuto’s injury.

On top of all that Bokuto was saying things that toyed with Akaashi’s heart; he did it unknowingly with no malice but sometimes it was hard to ignore when he called him pretty or when he jokingly flirted with him.

When the tears subsided a short time later Akaashi picked himself up and walked calmly down the rest of the stairs.

He headed to school to retrieve his things and then went home.

It was still daylight as he walked the forest path to his house, but the sun was falling behind the trees; casting an orange glow to the sky. Birds were cawing in the distance to signal the end of the day.

As he walked inside of his house his familiar Mamoru greeted him.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Familiars and their witches shared a mental connection; they could tell if the other was upset or hurt so it was natural for Mamoru to already know the inner turmoil that Akaashi was having.

But he didn’t wish to talk about it.

“I’m okay.” He replied, his voice barely over a whisper.

Mamoru seemed to understand not to ask further.

“You should eat something, you look pale.” He stated gently.

Akaashi nodded his head, he was hungry.

He walked into the small kitchen after setting his stuff in his room; it wasn’t the largest room in the house but he liked the glass wall that looked like one giant window.

The ceilings were lofted too; exposing dark wooden beams.

He took out a cup of instant ramen; it was the only cooking he could manage. He let the water boil on the stove before dropping the noodles in.

While he was waiting he plugged his phone into a charger, it died before the game even started.

“Your mother send word that she should be coming home for a few days next week.” Mamoru mentioned from his little nest on one of the beams in the ceiling.

Akaashi hummed in acknowledgment.

He fixed his bowl of ramen the way he liked it and trotted off to his room to eat it.

The noodles burnt his mouth a little as he practically inhaled them; he was too hungry to care and once he was finished eating he checked his phone that had turned back on.

He had 11 text messages and 8 missed calls all from Bokuto.

Akaashi stared in shock.

_Bokuto: Where did u go?_

_Bokuto: Are you still at the hospital?_

_Bokuto: Hello?_

_Bokuto: Are you okay?_

_Bokuto: Kenma said you went home but I wanted to make sure you’re okay._

_Bokuto: I hope I didn’t upset you…_

_Bokuto: Im sorry im annoying you but I just need to know you’re okay_

_Bokuto: Akaashi im sorry for what I said_

_Bokuto: I hope I didn’t freak you out about the saving me thing…_

_Bokuto: Just call me when you feel up to it, I’ll be up all night anyways._

Akaashi’s thumb hovered over the call button; he wanted to talk to Bokuto so bad and his messages tugged at his heart but if Bokuto started saying things like earlier than he was scared he would slip up and tell him how he feels.

The phone buzzed as he was holding it, Bokuto was calling again.

“Hello.” He answered, his voice a bit shaky.

“H-hi! I’m glad you answered, I wanted to make sure you’re alright and not mad at me.” Bokuto’s words tumbled from the phone quickly as if he was scared Akaashi was going to hang up immediately.

“Bokuto-san, I’m not mad at you. I don’t know why you would think that.” Akaashi knew it was a lie; with the way he was acting Bokuto had every right to think that.

“I was just worried since you didn’t say bye before you left and I said those weird things…” he explained, Akaashi noticed a sadness in his voice that broke his heart a little.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve said something before I left. It was just really hard to see you like that.” He replied.

“You sure you’re not mad?” Bokuto asked softly.

Akaashi smiled to himself.

“I promise I’m not mad.” He reassured him.

“But I am sorry if what I said freaked you out; I wish I could just keep my damn mouth shut sometimes.” He laughed to himself.

“You wouldn’t be you if you had any sort of filter between your mouth and your brain, Bokuto-san.” He teased.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined.

Akaashi gave a small laugh.

“I’m glad you think my torment is funny.” Bokuto huffed from the other end of the receiver.

“Is Kuroo-san with you?” Akaashi asked, making sure he wasn’t left alone.

“Yeah, he just went to go get some food from the cafeteria. He wanted to take my phone away from me because he thinks I’m harassing you too much but Kenma-san told me you said to call you if I needed anything.” He explained.

“You should’ve listened to Kuroo-san because it doesn’t seem like you really needed anything.” Akaashi said in a teasing tone.

“Hey! I did too!” he yelled from the receiver. “I needed to hear your voice.”

Akaashi paused, his heart felt like it did too.

“Sorry, that sounded weird too.” Bokuto mumbled with embarrassment.

“No...It’s okay, I wanted to hear yours too.” Akaashi replied quietly. If Bokuto was going to say those things then he would too; at least until they stopped giving him pain medicine.

There was a few seconds of silence and Akaashi momentarily panicked; thinking he over stepped his boundaries.

“Akaashi, don’t say cute things like that! My heart can’t take it.” He gushed into the phone.

Akaashi mentally shook his head, his captain had no idea the kind of trauma he put his own heart through daily.

“It’s your head that’s hurt, dummy.” Akaashi sighed.

“Ah, speaking of my head. The nurse just walked in to take me for another scan so I have to go.” He sounded dejected.

“Okay, I’ll see you Monday at school. Make sure you don’t fall asleep and please don’t let Kuroo talk you into doing anything stupid, no matter how good of an idea it seems.” He warned.

“Yes, mom.” Bokuto laughed.

Akaashi hung up the phone as the other line went dead.

He stared at his now cold food.

He hadn’t noticed when he was talking but his heart was beating faster, he could feel the pulse in his head as he sat on his bed contemplating all the things Bokuto said.

Akaashi knew there was no way he meant anything he said in a romantic way; he was a playful out going person who never thought about what he said before it left his mouth.

But that part of him was most endearing to Akaashi, his ability to just speak what’s on his mind with no fear of what others thought. He knew Bokuto was honest, and every nice thing he said was sincere.

Akaashi snapped his fingers so the light switch flicked off.

He felt sick, and he regretted leaving the hospital.

All he wanted was be with Bokuto.

He decided to just go to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud I actually got this up with in a week! hopefully I can keep this up haha. Also next time we meet akaashi's mom and more of Bokuto tyring to flirt with his pretty setter ;P


	3. Season of the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi must deal with unwanted consequences while trying to face one of his biggest fears.

 

The next day drug by slowly; Akaashi spent the entire time focusing on homework and making more elixirs that showed up in the book.

He also delegated some time to practicing healing magic, he needed to know it would work should he ever need it again sometime soon.

Bokuto texted him throughout the day until he was finally discharged from the hospital and sent home to rest.

If he were being honest, Akaashi almost dreaded going to school Monday morning. He knew everyone would be buzzing about what happened at the game; he also knew he was over reacting but he was paranoid and he couldn’t help it.

The train ride to school was filled with nauseating anxiety and what-if scenarios that played like a movie in his head.

The walk into the school building was almost agony, he was overly self-conscious that everyone was staring at him or whispering about him. Surely he couldn’t use magic and just get away with it.

But no one was looking at him, no one was paying him a bit of attention.

They walked with their groups of friends and chatted about normal things like homework and the latest TV show.

He was headed toward his homeroom class, trying to make the unnecessary worry dissipate, when someone called his name.

Akaashi turned his head and saw a familiar pair of gold eyes.

His anxiety melted as he was greeted by his best friend, he was relieved to see him looking in high spirits despite his injury two days ago.    

“Bokuto-san, good morning.” He greeted.

“Hi! Sorry I didn’t text you much yesterday it’s just staying up all night is really tiring.” He laughed.

“Are you feeling well enough to come to school? No one would blame you if you wanted a day off.” He asked; despite desiring his presence at school, Akaashi still felt worried for his health.

“I’m perfectly fine! I would go crazy if I had to lay in bed all day and miss seeing you at school.” He grinned.

Akaashi’s stomach did a summersault.

“You don’t want to be late to homeroom. I’ll see you at lunch.” He mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

Bokuto always found a way to make him stumble.

“Aw, Akaashi! Don’t remind me.” He whined.

Akaashi gave him a wave as he disappeared inside of his class room to go sit down as Bokuto started to walk away.

“Hey wait! Remind me to tell you something at lunch okay!” Bokuto yelled suddenly.

“Okay” Akaashi said, confused.

He sat down at his desk very anxious to hear what Bokuto wanted to tell him. The anxious, over worried part of him kicked in and threw out a million different ideas of what he could want to tell him.

Like he knew he was a witch in training and he never wanted to talk to him again.

Akaashi sighed and tried to settle his over active imagination, he was sure that Bokuto only wanted to tell him about a hot nurse that took care of him or about how awful the hospital food was.

He turned his head to the front of the classroom where the teacher was already talking but Akaashi was too busy zoning out.

His mind kept venturing back to when Bokuto opened his eyes after Akaashi healed him, the look on his face kept popping up in his mind.

It was almost as if he was in awe of Akaashi but there was something else lingering there that he dare not even think.

He sighed, Akaashi was hopeless and his brain was playing tricks on him. He was reading into things too much, there was no way that Bokuto felt the same for him.

There was no knowing if he even liked boys, but then again Akaashi hadn’t even seen him date a girl.

“Akaashi, are you listening?” The teacher asked suddenly.

He looked up, startled.

“I take that as a no.” She answered for him.

The kids snickered at him for getting in trouble.

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.” He apologized, bowing respectfully.

The teacher seemed appeased with his answer and for the rest of the lecture he stayed alert, only daydreaming of Bokuto confessing to him a little.

The first half of the day passed quickly and the bell signaling lunch rang throughout the hallway.

Akaashi got up and trekked to his locker to grab the lunch he packed that morning and as he opened it a folded piece of paper fell out.

He rolled his eyes thinking it was one of Bokuto’s silly antics.

Akaashi unfolded it and then immediately dropped it.

_“I saw what you did, witch.”_

 

Akaashi wanted to throw up, someone actually saw him use magic. There was at least one person in this school who somehow figured out what he was.

He resisted the urge to look around and picked up the piece of paper before someone else did.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned around, a little panicked.

“Hey! I thought we could eat out- Akaashi?” Bokuto started but upon seeing Akaashi’s face he knew something was wrong.

“Whoa you look pale, and you’re shaking, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Akaashi tried to collect himself, he couldn’t alarm Bokuto.

“I’m okay, I just don’t feel good.” He lied. “I need to go home.”

He turned to leave but Bokuto grabbed his arm.

“Oh no you don’t, I can’t let you leave when you look like this.” He stated.

Akaashi didn’t know what to say, he just kept the crumbled piece of paper in his hand afraid Bokuto would see it.

Bokuto placed his hand on Akaashi’s forehead and mumbled something about not feeling like a fever.

Akaashi leaned into his touch, it calmed him down.

“Can you take me to the nurse’s office?” Akaaashi asked in a quiet voice.

Bokuto smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“Anything for my best setter.” He grinned.

They walked together to the nurse’s office and Akaashi explained to the nurse that he felt lightheaded and sick.

So she thought to let him eat lunch and see how he feels afterward. She even agreed to let Bokuto stay with him.

Bokuto ate his food quickly, and a little messily while Akaashi ate his food slowly.

Akaashi shook his head and retrieved a napkin from his bag.

“Always so messy, Bokuto-san.” He chided, wiping the food from his face.

Bokuto smiled and Akaashi’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“I’m not your mother Bukuto-san, learn to eat with manners.” He mumbled, embarrassed at himself.

“But you’re so cute when you baby me!” he teased.

Akaashi felt warmth on his cheeks and Bokuto grabbed his hand.

“Are you really okay? You can tell me anything, you’re my best friend.” He murmured.

Akaashi had never seen Bokuto so serious in his entire life.

“Thank you but I’m okay, really.” He was only half lying now that he was able to calm down and think rationally.

There were two options, the note was someone who saw the incident and wanted to make fun of Akaashi because he coincidently looked “witchy” or another witch was attending the same school.

It wasn’t unlikely for another witch to be at the school but as to why they would go after Akaashi is unknown.

Maybe they were just malicious.

“You seem lost in thought.” Bokuto said, breaking Akaashi’s spectulating.

“Oh, sorry.” He said quietly.

“You feel any better since eating?” Bokuto asked.

“Yea, I think I can stay.” He nodded.

“Great! So I’ll see you at after school practice?” he asked, practically beaming.

Akaashi squinted at him.

“I’ll be there but you should not be Mr.Concussion.” he warned.

“Oh! That’s what I wanted to tell you! When I had my second scan yesterday the doctors said that they must have mistakenly diagnosed my concussion because nothing showed up on the results and they said there was no possible way for it to have healed that quickly. It’s great because they said there was no reason not to keep me from playing volleyball!” Bokuto explained.

Akaashi was stunned, had his healing magic continued to heal him throughout the night?

“That’s amazing but maybe you should at least sit out one practice so you can make sure you don’t overdo it; that was a big fall you took.” Akaashi tried to persuade him.

“No way! Not gonna happen! I need to work on my spikes today, will you help me?” he asked Akaashi, his big golden eyes pleading like a puppy dog.

“Fine, I’ll stay after practice with you.” Akaashi relented. “Just stop looking at me like that.”

Bokuto grinned his biggest smile and gave him a thumbs up.

The bell sounded signaling that lunch was over, so Akaashi agreed to stay for the rest of the week. Leaving would only give victory to whatever bully left that note in his locker.

Akaashi spent the rest of the week watching over Bokuto to make sure he was properly healed and receiving a series of notes from the bully.

The notes grew more and more malevolent each day, causing Akaashi more and more stress.

Tuesday’s note had a picture drawn on it of an ugly green witch on a broom.

Wednesday was a poem about a witch.

Thursday was a page torn out of an American history book on the Salem witch trials.

Today his entire locker was covered with paper talismans that were for warding off evil.

This bully was becoming a bigger problem than Akaashi could deal with and he didn’t know what to do.

He quickly ripped off the paper from his locker and shoved it in the trash, but people were staring at him. They were watching him and he felt like they were all in on it.

Akaashi walked quickly until he was outside by the gym, he never felt more alone in his life. He didn’t know where to turn and he just needed to leave, he couldn’t sit in class and pretend that he was okay today.

He ran all the way to the train station and then once the train stopped he ran all the way home, through the forest and he burst through the door like someone was chasing him.

Then he noticed the house smelled like someone was cooking.

Akaashi threw off his shoes and walked to the kitchen to see his mother standing there mixing something in a bowl, well she stood by the bowl while she let her magic mix it for her.

He forgot she was due to come home this weekend.

“Keji?” she asked, alarmed to see him home.

“Mom.” He stated, before he could even let her ask what he was doing home he ran over to her. She opened her arms and welcomed the hug.

He missed her so much that he felt his eyes sting with happiness at just seeing her.

“Okay, it’s good to see you too.” She said her voice tinged with confusion.

“I need to tell you something, and I don’t want you to be mad at me.” He hiccupped, tears already falling from his eyes.

“Of course, Keji. You can tell me anything.” she stated, she sounded very alarmed.

“I used magic to heal the boy I have a huge crush on and I think someone saw me because they’ve been harassing me and leaving notes ever since.” He admitted, wiping his eyes.

She looked a little taken aback, it took her a minute to process everything.

“Okay, start with the magic. What did you do exactly?” she asked first.

“I had a game on Saturday, the captain of my volleyball team fell and he wasn’t breathing so I healed him on the court but I thought no one noticed it until there was a note in my locker Monday morning saying they saw what I did.” He explained.

“Huh, and the captain is the boy you have a crush on?” she asked, a little excited.

“Y-yeah.” He mumbled, he felt embarrassed for blurting that part out.

“You should bring him over this weekend!” she exclaimed excitedly. Her hands clapped together and her green eyes brightened.

Akaashi and his mother were spitting images of each other except she was taller, looked a little older, and had longer hair.

The one other difference was their eyes, Akaashi inherited his father’s dark eyes while his mother had bright green eyes. He’d always wished he could’ve inherited hers instead.

“Mom, what about the bully?” He said, changing the subject.

“Right, well I can talk to the principle for you tomorrow. There’s no possible way this bully has any real proof so we can explain the situation to the teachers and have them catch this bully and give him the proper punishment.” She stated wisely.

“That or I can curse him.” She winked.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed.

“Just take the weekend and think about it, I’ll go to the school Monday if you want instead.” She offered.

Akaashi mulled it over and finally decided she was right, it would be hard to cope with this bully alone and maybe the teachers could catch the culprit behind the messages or they would get scared and stop altogether.

“Alright, you can go Monday.” He told her.

Great! Now, about this boy.” She said with curiosity laced in her voice.

“Mom, it’s nothing. He’s a 3rd year and the captain of the team. He’s hotheaded, over excitable, prone to giant mood swings, and very very human.” He told her dejectedly.

“If you want to date this boy then you should give him the chance to get to know you, I know it’s scary to let people in Keji but it’s worth it in the end.” She advised.

Akaashi was very scared of Bokuto’s reaction, he wanted to let him in but he didn’t want to lose his friendship either.

“Just invite him over tomorrow night for dinner, and maybe even to stay the night. We can put up illusions to hide everything magic related until you’re ready to tell him.” She offered.

Akaashi bit his lip, it sounded like such a nice idea.

Almost too nice.

“Come on, Keji! I want to make sure this boy is worthy of my only child’s affections.” She pouted.

He sighed, exasperated. His teamed always wondered how he could handle Bokuto so well and it was because he was raised by someone who acted just like him.

“Okay, I guess I’ll text him. He should be at lunch by now.” He mumbled, pulling his phone out.

_Akaashi: Are you at lunch?_

He put his phone on the kitchen table but it buzzed only seconds later.

_Bokuto: Yeah, did you go home early, people are saying someone vandalized your locker?? Is it true? Are you okay?_

He typed a reply quickly.

_Akaashi: I’m fine, can you call me?_

Only a moment passed and his phone rang.

“Hi, Bokuto-san.” He answered.

“Akaashi, are you okay?!” Bokuto practically yelled into the phone, making his mother giggle.

“I’m fine, I called to ask if you…wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow? At my house.” He clarified.

The line was eerily quiet.

“You can stay the night if you want but you don’t have to.” Akaashi spoke again.

“R-really?!” he asked excitedly.

“Yeah, my mom wants to meet you.” He said, feeling guilty that he used his mother to keep Bokuto from coming over in the past.

“Ahh! I’m so pumped to meet your mom and stay for dinner!” he yelled.

“What time should I come?” he asked, practically radiating excitement through the phone.

“Um, I can meet you at the train station when school gets out. I won’t be attending tomorrow either.” Akaashi answered.

“Aw, okay I’ll miss you at school but I’m so ready to see your house finally and meet your mom! Is she as pretty as you?” Bokuto exclaimed

Akaashi’s mother stifled a laughed, and Akaashi fought down a blush.

“Y-yea, I mean she’s pretty but I’ll text you when you get out of class so goodbye Bokuto-san.” He stammered.

“Bye bye, Akaashi! I can’t wait for tomorrow” he said, hanging up first.

Akaashi’s mother wiggled her eyebrows in a way that a certain someone did all the time.  


“Well, now I’m even more excited to meet this boy.” She practically purred.

Akaashi swallowed, he was a little excited but deep inside he was so nervous about having the boy he liked stay the night.

He felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

How was he even going to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days longer to update but I have decided to do a fairytale series featuring different pairings. I'm working on the next one now! its Daichi and Suga in a little mermaid AU featuring mermaid!Suga C: im very excited to unvail this one bc i love mermaids so much. Then there will be a Kuroken one and probably a Kagehina one
> 
> Also next chapter will be very Bokuaka centered so yay


	4. This Must be Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi must come face to face with his greatest fear; telling his best friend and biggest crush his deepest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry it took longer to update, school started back so i cant update as fast but some good news is im posting the next story in the series sometime this week! Thanks for reading! there are just two chapters left!

 

Akaashi waited nervously by the train station stop where Bokuto would meet him, he was scheduled to come around 2pm but Akaashi was prepared for him to be late.

It was Bokuto after all.

He fiddled with his shoulder bag nervously, watching his phone for any signs of a text or a call.

People came and left in a blur, making Akaashi strain his eyes so he wouldn’t miss any signs of spiky hair.

“Akaashi!” he heard a loud yell and Bokuto was bouncing up and down behind a crowd of people.

Akaashi smiled, his anxiety settling just a little.

“Calm down, Bokuto-san. I see you.” He reprimanded lightly.

“I can’t be calm today, Akaashi! I finally get to go to your house!” he exclaimed.

Akaashi saw he had a backpack with him, he instantly felt his stomach squeeze nervously. He was hyper aware that Bokuto was going to sleep in his room, overnight.

“The train shouldn’t be too much longer.” Akaashi mumbled.

Bokuto was bouncing in place, with a giant smile engulfing his face.

“I’m so ready to meet your mom!” He said.

 “She wants to meet you too.” Akaashi said offhandedly.

The train pulled in and they got on once all the passengers exiting left; they were able to get a good seat.

Akaashi was looking out the window while the train left and raced toward his house, when he looked over to Bokuto he noticed he was looking at him.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

“I was wondering about what happened, ya know, with your locker?” He asked, looking more somber than he did just a minute ago.

Akaashi looked away, he didn’t want to share that just yet. He was still deciding if he was going tell Bokuto about him and what he was.

“I’ll tell you after dinner, okay?” he bargained.

Bokuto pursed his lips in thought and must have decided that was good enough because he dropped it for now and started talking about what Akaashi missed in practice and how sad he was that no one would stay late for spiking drills.

The train ride went quickly as he passed the time talking with Bokuto, the next thing he know the lights flashed indicating that their stop was coming next.

“I knew you lived far from school but I didn’t know it was this far.” He marveled while they exited the train.

Together they walked down the little street through the middle of the town that he grew up in and his anxiety grew as the people they passed by regarded him with their ever hatful gaze.

But Bokuto was so excited just to be there that he probably didn’t notice.

They neared the end of the road where the path to his house was usually hidden behind an illusion that looked like dense forest.

But today there was no illusion and instead there was the cobble stone path that lead straight to his house.

But his mother added lamp posts along the sides of the path.

He was proud his mother made such a sensible decision.

“You live down here?” Bukuto asked, very intrigued. 

“Yeah, my house is the only one down here. It’s a little secluded but it’s nice.” He explained.

“It looks awesome!” Bokuto cheered.

“Thanks.” Akaashi mumbled quietly. His face felt a little warm, he was glad Bokuto already thought it was nice.

They walked down the path, the sun was still pretty high in the sky and the forest was as pretty as ever. The trees turning red and yellow with autumn.

The air was chilly too.

“This is so pretty.” Bokuto gasped in awe.

He was looking at everything with glittering eyes, his head turning this way and that way to take in everything as they continued down the path.

Akaashi couldn’t help but stare at Bokuto, he fit in with the scenery nicely.

His enchanting gold eyes and wild hair just coordinated with the autumn leaves so nicely and he was still wearing his school uniform.

He also noticed they were walking so close to each other that their shoulders were almost touching and if he wanted to he could easily grab Bokuto’s hand to hold it.

It made his mouth go a little dry.

“How much farther?” Bokuto asked suddenly, making Akaashi jump a little.

“Oh, um not much farther. It’s just past this turn up a head, Bokuto-san.” He answered, trying to collect himself.

He needed to calm down, this was just the beginning of their evening together.

Sure enough the house came into view a moment later and Bokuto’s mouth practically fell to the floor.

Akaashi’s house sat nestled in the forest perfectly, with its dark wooden exterior blending in but not disappearing.

The path they were on turned into a little bridge over a small pond before it turned into the steps that lead into the front door.

Akaashi lead the way past the little bridge and Bokuto stopped to look at Akaashi’s garden that held plants he used for his elixirs.

“These are so cool!” he gushed, looking at the bat orchids that Akaashi was growing.

“They’re called bat orchids, they’re unique aren’t they?” Akaashi commented, what he didn’t mention is that they are also good at making elixirs that give people the ability to see in the dark.

“Did you grow these??” Bokuto asked, sounding very impressed.

“Well, I tend to the garden when my mom’s gone out on business.” He replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Akaashi, you’re so cool.” He muttered, looking around more.

He felt his face heat up a little, he had been so terrified that his house would creep Bokuto out so he wasn’t expecting Bokuto to be so amazed by everything.

“Let’s go in, my mom’s waiting.” He said, tugging on Bokuto’s sleeve.

Together they entered the front door, and Akaashi announced their arrival to warn his mother they were home.

He looked around the house, it seemed normal enough.

There were no crazy crystals floating around or his familiar Mamoru, the talking owl, so he felt a little less anxious.

“Wow, this place looks amazing.” Bokuto almost screamed.

Akaashi had to stifle a laugh because the face Bokuto was making was so ridiculous.

“Where’s your mom?” He asked, curiosity set into his eyes.

“Somewhere around here.” He answered.

They walked through the hallway, and Akaashi noticed that their room where all the elixirs were made and he practiced the craft was gone.

The door had vanished and it just looked like the wall.

Both of them entered the kitchen and he saw his mother bent over the oven.

There were pots over flowing with various liquids, and the counter tops were littered with used mixing bowls and ingredients of all kinds.

She was bent over the oven, and she looked a little frantic.

“Oh hello boys! I’m just trying to make sure nothing burns.” She said, it was obvious to Akaashi that she was over whelmed without her magic.

“Let me help!” Bokuto suddenly interjected.

Before Akaashi could ask what he intended to help with Bokuto rushed over to the stove and began trying to turn the dials back so the heat was on low but that didn’t stop the pots form boiling over and he frantically began blowing on them.

Meanwhile his mother was pulling a pan out of the oven with bare hands, and of course she dropped whatever was in that pan all over the floor after reflexively letting go of said hot pan.

Akaashi just stood there in awe of how quickly things had gone downhill.

His mother was a mess without magic, and Bokuto was just a mess in general.

“Stop!” he yelled, “Both of you just go sit down.”

They immediately listened to him, his mother grabbed some ice out of the freezer for her hand before joining Bokuto at the table.

“Sorry.” They both bowed in unison.

“I’ll handle this, just sit down and touch nothing.” He ordered.

Slowly but surely he cleaned up the mess that his mother had caused but eighty percent of the food she worked on was not edible.

The only thing that was salvageable was the rice in the rice cooker and the fish she had not yet grilled that was sitting in the ice bucket on the island.

Akaashi listened to their conversation as he set on making a simple meal of grilled mackerel over rice with a few other simple side dishes he managed to scrounge up ingredients for.

“I hope you don’t think of me as a terrible mother! I usually don’t mess up this bad but this is the first time Keji has had friends over and I was nervous.” She admitted sheepishly.

“It’s totally fine, I was super nervous too. I’m Bokuto Koutarou by the way!” He greeted cheerfully.

His mother smiled at him.

“I’ve heard a lot about you Bokuto, Keji tells me you’re the captain of his volleyball team.” She said, Akaashi hoped to any and every god that she wouldn’t say something embarrassing.

“Yeah! I love volleyball and ever since Akaashi joined our team is so much better! He’s like a volleyball wizard or something.” Bokuto joked.

Akaashi dropped the pan he was holding, thankfully it didn’t have any food in it.

“Are you okay, Keji?” he mother asked.

“I’m fine, it slipped.” He lied, but he felt his stomach lurch at the word wizard.

They went back to talking about volleyball, well it was basically Bokuto explaining the game while his mother nodded cluelessly because she had no knowledge on any sport.

“I had no idea volleyball was so important to Keji, I’ll have to come watch you two play.” She said, Akaashi could hear a twinge of sadness.

“We have a game next weekend if you want to come!” Bokuto chirped.

Akaashi was nervous about his mother watching but he secretly wanted her to come, having her there would motivate him to play better.

“I would love to come!” she smiled.

“I see Akaashi got his pretty smile from you.” Bokuto commented, Akaashi almost dropped another pan.

He felt his face heat up and hoped his mother wouldn’t say anything in reply but he would have no such luck.

“Aren’t you quite the charmer, I can see why my son likes you so much! “She giggled. “But I think Keji’s smile is more like his fathers, harder to come by but so much more rewarding when you see it.”

Akaashi’s face turned all shades of red, and his heart beat was pulsing loudly in his ears.

“Hmm, it is the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen.” Bokuto stated, as if he were trying to think if he ever saw anyone whose smile was better than Akaashi’s

“You should see when he smiles in his sleep, it’s so cute! His hair is ruffled and sometimes there’s a little drool bu-.” She started.

“Mom! Stop talking about me like I’m not here” Akaashi admonished, he gave her a pointed glare that meant she better not dare continue that sentence.

“Sorry, I got carried away.” She stated but looked not sorry in the least.

“You’re house is so nice too, it’s like something out of a fairytale.” Bokuto changed the subject.

“Thank you! I fell in love with the cottage style you see in Europe or America but Keji’s father wanted traditional so we mashed the two together.” She explained.

“Oh, where is Akasshi’s dad?” he asked.

It was an innocent question but both him and his mother froze, Akaashi never told Bokuto that his father left them when he was young.

“We separated quite some time ago.” She answered honestly.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” Bokuto bowed deeply in apology but Akaashi’s mom held up her hands.

“No, no it’s alright. It was a mutual separation so no hard feelings.” She told him, but Akaashi felt like she was lying. He remembered how sad she was for years after his dad left.

“The foods almost done.” Akaashi announced, he set the tea kettle so it would be ready when he was finishing their food.

“It smells amazing, Akaashi!” Bokuto commented.

His mother smiled in agreement.

“So what about your family?” His mother asked, she was gazing at him, her green eyes set ablaze with curiosity.

“Well both of my parents are lawyers, they’re partnered with a firm in America and they go over there every other month to deal with business. I’m alone most of the time.” He explained, Akaashi knew this and felt somewhat of a kinship with him.

“They must miss you very much.” She sighed, “I know I miss Keji every time I leave to deal with business.”

“What do you do?” Bokuto asked.

It was another innocent question but Akaashi stiffened.

“I’m something like a traveling pharmacist.” She lied, there was a waver in her voice but otherwise it seemed very believable.

“Oh, I didn’t know you traveled for work a lot too.” He said, sounding confused.

Akaashi felt nervous, he always used his mother as an excuse to not let him over and he was about to get caught in that lie.

“Yeah, unfortunately I’m gone for weeks at a time.” She stated, sounding a little sad.

Akaashi saw the confused look flitter across Bokuto’s face, his brows knitted in something that looked like hurt.

“Tea’s done.” Akaashi stated setting the cups he filled in front of both of them.

Bokuto was now staring out of the giant wall of a window, he looked thoughtful and Akaashi hoped he wasn’t upset with him.

He looked over to his mother who was waving her finger over the tea, making the spoon stir all on its own.

Akaashi jumped dropped the dishes on the table with a loud bang to break her concentration.

Both Bokuto and his mother jumped at the sound, effectively stopping the spoon.

“Foods ready.” He said through clenched teeth.

His mother at least looked apologetic.

They both helped him set the table, and as soon as they all sat down Bukuto yelled “Let’s eat!” and began digging in.

Akaashi’s mom giggled at the way he stuffed food in his mouth like a hamster; he chewed only a little before swallowing.

The first part of their meal was rather silent, mainly because everyone was too busy eating the food to talk and partly because Akaashi was too nervous.

He was still a little shocked that this was happening.

“So Bokuto, what do you plan on doing after you graduate?” His mother asked.

He perked up and looked thoughtful for a second.

“Well, I want to continue playing volleyball.” He stated honestly.

“You want to play for the national team? Or play in college?” she asked for more clarification.

“I’ve applied to some schools who all have great teams so if I get in to them then I can definitely continue playing!” He explained.

“It sounds like you found your calling.” Akaashi’s mother smiled.

Akaashi knew that Bokuto really loved volleyball, and he was good enough that he could get on a team if he could control his emotions

“Well, since my lovely son saved our dinner I can do all the cleaning so you boys go and hang out! Have fun!” Akaashi’s mother announced, clapping her hands.

“Yes! Akaashi show me your room!” Bokuto blurted, his eyes practically sparkling.

Akaashi’s cheeks felt warm but he stood up from the kitchen table and led the way to his room, Bukuto bouncing behind him excitedly.

He walked down the hallway and opened the last door on the right,

It was a heavy oak door with intricate carvings, which made Akaashi cringe because even the door to his room looked creepy.

“Wow” Bukuto breathed, his gold eyes going wide.

He stepped in past Akaashi and looked around slowly, his head looking this way and that way.

Akaashi chewed on his lower lip, looking around his room too.

It wasn’t the biggest room but it had large windows that let in a lot of light, heavy wooden beams in the ceilings, and his choice in furniture was eclectic.

There were crystals of all shapes and colors hanging in the windows and on the beams, casting numerous rainbows on the white walls.

Large glass bowls hung over his bed, they were filled with strange looking plants and mosses, the bowls were shaped like large tear drops.

On the wall opposite his bed there were large pieces of furniture like a wardrobe, a desk, and a set of drawers.

He had shelves on the walls that had jars of things like dried flowers and more crystals.

Akaashi felt self-conscience suddenly.

“You’re room is so cool.” He whispered.

Akaashi looked up.

“Really?” he asked, “You don’t think it’s creepy?”

“What!? This is magical!” he beamed.

Akaashi’s heart stuttered in his chest, Bokuto had walked into his life and instead of being afraid and disgusted he surprised Akaashi at every turn; he accepted Akaashi even when he was sure that this is when Bokuto would run screaming away from him.

“I want to show you something else.” He said, he was still nervous but he felt surer of himself than he could remember.

He lifted a candle and walked near Bukuto.

“Promise me you won’t freak out, okay?” he asked, in a low voice.

“Okay, I promise.” He swore, Bokuto seemed to trust him 100%

Akaashi nodded, there was no going back now.

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, when he opened his eyes the candle was burning.

He looked at Bokuto with anxious eyes.

“How’d you do that?” Bukuto asked, with eyes a glow with curiosity.

“Magic.” Akaashi anwered, he felt more and more like his was a mistake.

Bokuto cocked his head.

Akaashi snapped his fingers again and the fire went out.

Bokuto plucked the candle from his hand and inspected it.

“Do it again, with me holding it.” He demanded, his face set in determination.

Akaashi snapped his fingers and the candle was lit once more.

Bokuto’s face went blank and Akaashi suddenly felt his stomach drop.

“I’m a witch.” He whispered. "I can do magic."

Bokuto just stared at the candle and Akaashi wanted to take back everything.

“Akaashi?” he said slowly.

“Yes, Bokuto-san.” He replied, hating the way his voice seemed to crack.

“When I fell during the game, you really did save me didn’t you?” he said, his voice oddly calm and even.

“Yes.” He answered.

Akaashi was staring at the floor, scared to move or look up, when he felt arms encircle him.

Bokuto was hugging him tightly; his strong arms around his shoulders, and Akaashi’s head falling in place near Bokutos neck.

“I knew it.” He heard Bokuto whisper, more like felt because his deep voice reverberated in his chest against Akaashi.

Akaashi was confused, was he not terrified?

“I knew I wasn’t crazy, it was you I felt in my head.” He added.

Akaashi felt a wash of relief come over him, and then to his embarrassment his eyes watered suddenly; he was unable to stop it.

He tried not to sob, but he couldn’t stop the heavy breathes that left his body.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Bokuto asked, he sounded panicked.

“I’ve never told anyone before.” He responded, his voice muffled by his face pressed against Bokuto’s shoulder.

He smelled so nice and clean, and his body was so much bigger.

Akaashi felt safe standing in the middle of his room with Bokuto holding him.

“Why? This is the coolest thing ever!” Bokuto practically yelled, standing back a little so that Akaashi looked up at him.

“Not everyone would think so.” He said, wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his shirt.

Bukuto tilted his head to the side, and then his face dropped.

“Does this have something to do with you being harassed?” he asked, more serious than Akaashi could remember him ever being.

“Let’s go for a walk, I’ll explain everything.” Akaashi said.


	5. The Magic of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi comes clean about everything and gets a unexpected suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its been like a year almost but im going to finish this fic even if it kills me!! also I will still post the other stories but im going to write them all first so it could take a while. Thank you for reading only one chapter left.

The went out the back door this time, so Akaashi could show Bokuto the little creek behind his house that were filled with frogs and little fish.

Along the way he told him the whole story of the little run-in’s with his unknown harasser.

Akaashi also told him that he was barely tolerated everywhere he went because most people could silently pick up the vibe that he was different but Bokuto couldn’t believe people would be mean to Akaashi even though they didn’t know him.

Bokuto constantly surprised him at every turn, anytime he would unfold new information about himself the other boy would just accept it without a doubt like it was natural that magic was a part of Akaashi.

His smile never wavered, and he never looked at him any differently.

“That is the biggest frog I’ve ever seen!” Bokuto wailed, pointing wildly as they finally approached the creek.

“I’ve seen them much bigger than that, Bokuto-san.” He smiled.

His captain began a frantic chase for the frog all about the creek, getting his shoes and pants soaking wet. He claimed he needed to show Kuroo or he wouldn’t believe him.

The whole ordeal made Akaashi laugh.

As soon as he had photographic evidence of the size of his catch, Bokuto turned and faced Akaashi.

“We need a plan to sniff out your bully.” He said very seriously.

“My mom agreed to talk to the principal on Monday so I guess I have to trust the adults to help me.” Akaashi spoke softly.

“You can trust me too, Akaashi!” he beamed, grabbing Akaashi’s slender hands.

His eyes fixated on where their hands were clasped together, his cheeks felt warm.

“You’re hands are nice.” Akaashi admired, but he didn’t mean to say it aloud and he felt much too embarrassed.

“Ah, sorry.” He mumbled, pulling away.

Bokuto smiled and if Akaashi didn’t know any better than he would assume his cheeks turned a shade pinker.

“Akaashi, I’ll let your mom handle it but please tell me right away if something else happens. I want you to know I will protect you. I owe you my life.” He said, looking down at the ground.

Akaashi felt his heart swell twice it size in his chest.

“I-I, Bokuto-san…” His words got stuck in his throat.

Alaashi wanted to tell him that he saved his life in so many ways everyday so he would do almost anything for him.

“My dad hated magic…” Akaashi said instead.

Bokuto cocked his head.

“He left when I was younger, he said it was because he felt isolated from the real world and he would never understand my mom and I.” he explained.

Bokuto’s golden eyes shone in understanding now, they looked a little sad.

“I remember mom telling me that she would love me enough for both of them and she’s tried so hard to fill my father’s place but its affected her too and I know she’s still really sad about it.” He finished, tears in his eyes.

“Akaashi? You don’t have to talk about it if it upsets you…”Bokuto walked closer toward him, leaves crunched under his still wet shoes.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry that I used her as an excuse for you not to come over, she’s really great and she loves you already so please don’t think ill of her because of me. I was so scared you’d reject me once you found out about what we are.” Akaashi’s voice cracked and he covered his mouth to stop a sob from escaping.

He was about to apologize again for getting so emotional but Bokuto barreled toward him and swept him up in a tight hug.

His feet were off the ground and his face was pressed tightly against the crook of Bokuto’s neck. His skin was so warm and he smelled like soap. Akaashi closed his eyes and tried to memorize the scent.

“I promise I’m not like your father.” He heard his captain whisper.

Akaashi’s pulse jumped.

“I need to tell you something too, though.” He added, letting Akaashi’s feet touch the forest floor again and backing slightly away.

It was Akaashi’s turn to be confused. What surprise could Bokuto possibly have that was as bad as his own?

His face was unusually sullen and Akaashi saw fear in those big gold eyes.

“You’ve become my best friend and I want you to still be my friend no matter how you feel about what im about to tell you, okay Akaashi?” he said, his voice sounding shaky.

“Of course.” He nodded.

“Pinky promise?” Bokuto held out his hand.

Akaashi gave him a wary look but held out his pinky finger anyways and Bukuto crossed them together.

The volley ball captain closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I l-like you.” He blurted, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Akaashi tilted his head. He didn’t understand.

“I like you too, Bokuto-san, I’ve already established this when I told you my secret.” He murmured softly.

Bokuto puffed his cheeks, they were tinted red.

“N-not like that.” He stuttered, uncharacteristically.

Akaashi looked around trying to understand what he was saying.

“I’m not being clear, I guess.” He laughed awkwardly; his gold eyes looking anywhere but at Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi felt the world shift as it clicked.

Silence engulfed them, the only noise was the water from the creek babbling behind them. Akaashi stared at Bokuto who was absently playing with the edge of his coat and looking at his shoes.

“Bokuto…san...” he murmured.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I mean it’s not exactly popular for a boy to like another boy b-but you’re so pretty and you set so well, and.” Bokuto tried to explain but he was cut off by Akaashi grabbing his arms and smashing their faces together.

Bokuto kissed much the same way he did anything, with everything he had.

Akaashi was surrounded by nothing but Bukuto, his arms caged his waist and with him pressed so close to his own body he could really tell a difference in their heights. Akaashi was on his tip toes.

His lips were a crushing force against his own, teeth clicked together and it was a bit wet but Akaashi found he didn’t mind one bit because the sheer happiness of kissing Bokuto Koutarou seeped through his entire being and warmed him like a lamp.

His hands slipped from his waist to his lower back and pulled Akaashi even closer which seemed almost impossible.

Akaashi’s hands were gripping his jacket front like a lifeline and he marveled at how incredibly soft his captain’s lips were.

Something that no one told Akaashi was that it was hard to focus on breathing and kissing at the same time so it wasn’t terribly long before he had to break the kiss to pant embarrassingly hard but he smiled when Bokuto did the same.

Akaashi felt a little shy all of a sudden, he bit his lips to keep from smiling unreasonably big.

He didn’t know what to say so he just reached up and kissed Bokuto again because he could and Bokuto responded enthusiastically.

They continued to kiss until the evening dropped the temperature too low and Boktuo’s teeth began to chatter. He was still wet from playing in the creek.

Back inside they changed into comfier clothes and they huddled in the brewing room per Bokuto’s request to show him more magic. Akaashi’s mom brought them some tea to warm them up and teased them when she spotted their hands intertwined.

Akaashi felt so happy he could burst.

“Show me the light magic again.” Bokuto requested gleefully.

Akaashi smiled and held out his hands, a little silver ball of light appeared in his palms.

Bokuto’s eyes lit up like orb in his hand and in an effort to show off he threw his hands out and hundreds of the little orbs appeard and floated around them like stars.

Bokuto laughed and held his hand out to poke one of the lights but as soon as his finger touched it, it popped like a bubble.

He smiled at Akaashi.

“You’re hair puffs up when you do magic.” He observed.

“It does?” Akaashi touched his hair lightly. He never knew that.

“Yeah, like there’s a breeze or something, nothing dramatic but it’s cute.” He said.

Akaashi blushed and picked up one of the books he brought to show Bokuto when they changed earlier.

“Are you sure you want me to tell you about magic? There’s a lot and it might sound like school.” Akaashi warned.

“This is definitely cooler than school.” Bokuto smiled, bouncing gleefully on his knees.

He flipped the book open and showed Bokuto a picture of the magic type chart.

“There’s six types: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light, and Dark.” Akaashi counted off.

“Most witches have an affinity for one, they usually focus their studies on that one so they can become a master at that type of magic.” He explained.

“Which one do you have an affinity for?” Bokuto asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he gestured to the lights still floating around the room. Some had begun to pop but there were still a great many lighting up the room.

“Oh! Light!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly.

“Try to be a little more quiet Bokuto-san, my mother went to bed.” He said.

“Sorry.” Bokuto grinned sheepishly. “Which one does your mother have?”

“She’s trained in Earth magic.” Akaashi replied. “But she specialized in elixirs and doesn’t do much of anything else.”

“Is making elixirs a different type?” Bokuto asked, his head tilting.

“No, it’s a type of Earth magic but she doesn’t practice any other types of Earth magic.” He answered.

“Wait, so there’s different types with in the types?” Bokuto asked, astonished.

“Yes, there are different subtypes with in each type of magic that one can specialize in or generalized in all of them that’s within their affinity.” Akaashi explained.

Bokuto fell back on the floor.

“That’s too hard to keep up with, Akaashi!” he whined.

“I told you, you never listen.” Akaashi sighed.

Bokuto was popping more of the light bubbles as he lay on the floor.

“Hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked quietly.

He hummed in acknowledgment.

“If you have an affinity for light magic, and making elixirs is Earth magic then why are you making them too?” he asked, observant as always.

“Well I said _most_ only have one affinity.” He smirked.

Bokuto sat up suddenly.

“You have two!?” he yelled his eyes sparkling.

Akaashi smiled and didn’t have to heart to tell him to quiet down.

“Yes, but Light is my main affinity and Earth is secondary.” He replied, he felt a little embarrassed under the other boys bright stare.

“You’re so amazing, Akaashi!” he beamed.

Akaashi blushed, trying not to let that go to his head.

“T-thank you, Bokuto-san.” He mumbled, biting his lower lip.

Bokuto slid a little closer toward him until their faces were only a few inches apart.

“Just say Bokuto.” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Akaashi’s face was probably glowing red.

“It’s embarrassing.” He muttered, looking away.

“Its not even my first name.” Bokuto teased. “I could call you Kej-“

Akaashi clamped a hand over the other boy’s mouth.

“You’ll give me a heart attack.” He said, his heart already pounding from the thought of Bokuto murmuring his first name in his deep husky voice.

Bokuto barked a laugh and kissed his hand.

“You’re like an innocent maiden.” He smiled.

Akaashi was turning redder by the second and already so flustered.

“I haven’t ever dated before.” He mumbled.

Bokuto looked shocked.

“You’re too pretty!” he screeched.

“I’m a boy, I think you should call me handsome.” He pointed out. He doesn’t mind being called pretty but he was a little worried Bokuto might not see him as a man.

Bokuto pursed his lips in thought.

“Handsome doesnt fit, I think of handsome as big muscles and maybe a beard but your small and you’re eyes are so beautiful so pretty fits better but if you don’t like pretty I could say attractive? Or gorgeous? Maybe lovely?” Bokuto said, his voice dropping a few octaves.

“B-bokuto I didn’t know you were such a smooth talker…” he whispered. Akaashi never knew Bokuto was so serious when commented on Akaashi’s look.

“That was a little cheesy, wasn’t it?” Bokuto laughed, rubbing the back of his head lightly.

Akaashi leaned in and smiled.

“A little, Bokuto.” He replied softly.

Bokuto smiled and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was much softer than their first try in the woods.

Bokuto’s lips pressed gently against his own and there was no moisture on them.

Akaashi appreciated the gentleness Bokuto was attempting but he wanted the fiery kisses they had exchanged before.

He crawled in his lap and Bokuto gave a little squeak of surprise at Akaashi’s emboldened move.

He place his hands on his shoulders and Bokuto grasped his hips to pulled them close to his own.

Akaashi dipped his tongue out and over Bokutos bottom lip and he opened his mouth so their tongues could tentatively meet when they kissed.

He loved the enthusiastic sighs that Bokuto gave when Akaashi ran his hands through the silvery hair on his head.

It was a little thick from the gel but soft none the less.

Akaashi’s toes curled when Bokuto’s hands traveled to the back of his thighs.

His skin felt like it was on fire.

Akaashi had half a mind to touch the skin under Bokutos shirt but the flapping of wings startled both of them and Mamoru cleared his throat.

“That hardly seems appropriate.” He reprimanded.

Bokuto squawked when he saw the talking owl.

Akaashi felt so embarrassed and slinked off Bokuto’s lap.

“Oh, Mamoru this is my, uh, friend Bokuto-san.” He panted.

He was trying to even his breathing and stop sounding like he was just making out with the boy next to him.

“The owl talked?” Bokuto blinked.

“Yeah, he’s my familiar so he can do that.” Akaashi told him.

“Oh, nice to meet you.” Bokuto politely greeted the owl like he would any other person.

“So this is the person you communicate with on that device all the time.” Mamoru noticed.

“Yes, he’s important to me.” He mumbled, still reeling from the embarrassment from getting caught.

“I can tell.” Mamoru said, and Akaashi heard a teasing lilt to his tone.

“We’re going to bed now so goodnight.” He stated, he was tired but he was much too embarrassed to stay and talk to the smug little familiar.

“Goodnight.” He called, snickering to himself.

Once they were back in Akaashi’s room he felt the nervousness from realizing there was only jus his bed.

“Um, I can sleep on the couch if you want to take the bed?” he offered.

Bokuto laughed.

“I don’t mind sharing, we can just sleep.” He said. “I want to take this slow anyways.”

Akaashi gave a small smile.

“Good, me too.”

They brushed their teeth and climbed into bed. They both curled onto their side facing the other and Akaashi couldn’t stop smiling.

“This better still be real when we wake up.” Bokuto said in a hushed tone.

His hair was almost flat against his head and Akaashi thought he looked so cute with it down.

“Me too.” Akaashi replied.

He felt a large hand grasp his and Bokuto closed his eyes.

“Thank you.” Akaashi said suddenly.

“For what?” Bokuto whispered his eyes still closed.

“For being you.” He answered.

Bokuto opened his eyes.

“Now who’s being cheesy?” He teased Akaashi.

Akaashi just smiled and kissed Bokutos knuckles.

They both drifted off to sleep and all of Akaashi’s fears seemed so far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time they find out who the bully is and figure out what they are exactly
> 
> also i might post a one shot with some smut as a bonus (and an apology), sound good?


End file.
